


The Holiday

by xxawalkinwonderlandxx



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: And they decide to switch houses, But how bad could it be?, Clarke needs to get away for a while, Clarke stays in England, F/M, Falling in love with best friends and big brothers, Nope. Not looking for boyfriends. At all, Octavia stays in Washington D.C., So does Octavia, The Holiday AU, They're there to relax not find boyfriends, Tis the season for falling in love. Right?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxawalkinwonderlandxx/pseuds/xxawalkinwonderlandxx
Summary: After finding out that her boyfriend has been cheating on her, Clarke decides to use her two weeks off as a way to escape and spend some time by herself. It just so happens that Octavia is looking for the exact same thing, so the two of them decide that the best way to get away from everything is to switch houses. Except, their aim of having a men-free holiday gets dashed rather quickly when Clarke's friend and co-worker Lincoln stops by the house while Octavia is staying there, and Bellamy stumbles into Octavia's cottage drunk, having forgotten that his sister is out of town. But, it's okay. They can still relax without having the men interrupt their lives too much. Right?Based on the movie "The Holiday" :)
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 15
Kudos: 37





	The Holiday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreqmsanswered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreqmsanswered/gifts).



> For [Sara](https://twitter.com/dreqmsanswered), because she gave me this idea months ago and now I'm finally getting around to it lol

The sun is just beginning to break through Clarke’s curtains as she rolls onto her back, trying to force herself to open her eyes. After the week she’s had, she’s exhausted but now she has the next two weeks to do whatever she pleases. She even gets Christmas off, which is something she doesn’t remember having for the longest time. She reaches blindly for her phone that’s sitting on the nightstand, still not wanting to open her eyes, but then she looks at the time. It’s nearly eight o’clock, which is latest she’s slept in an while, but when she looks over, Finn isn’t in the bed with her.

She pouts a little, wondering where he is, when she hears a noise downstairs. She got home before him last night, which hardly ever happens, and she fell asleep before he came back. Which also never happens. Working at the hospital, she rises before he does and she usually gets back after he does, assuming there’s not a project that he has to stay and work on later than usual, but this time she got to come home before him and she’s pretty sure this is the most rest she’s had in a while.

Clarke stretches then rolls out of bed, holding her arms out to steady her. _I’m on vacation!_ A smile breaks across her face as she grabs one of Finn’s sweaters and pulls it over her head and then she pads her way to the bedroom door. _I wonder if he went to get breakfast_. The thought makes her stomach rumble. Another thing she doesn’t remember is the last time she was able to have a proper breakfast that wasn’t from the hospital cafeteria. She walks softly down the hall and towards the stairs, and the closer she gets the more she can smell _something_ , and it smells good.

The sun rises even more as she makes her way down the stairs, hopping a little on the last few, and then she slides towards the kitchen. Sure enough, Finn is setting down two bags from a local diner and Clarke smiles as he looks over at her. His eyes widen a little but the smile on his face is soft as she nears him, and he wraps an arm around her shoulders before kissing her temple.

“And here I was thinking you would have already eaten.”

“Nope. I just got up.” She continues to smile as she lifts her chin, asking for a kiss, and he gives it to her. “I don’t remember the last time I slept past five.”

“Tell me about it.”

Finn moves to begin taking the food out of the bags, and Clarke bounces a little on her feet as she looks through the clear plastic tops. _French toast, eggs, grits, bacon, biscuits, sausage_ …her mouth waters and she reaches for the container with the French toast before Finn can even hand it to her, and then she hops onto the stool next to her.

She watches as her boyfriend begins to opens the different containers and pulls out the packs of plastic utensils, and her heart skips a beat. Recently, they’ve hardly had time for themselves let alone each other, though that’s not for a lack of trying. Either she gets back too late and he’s already close to going to sleep, or she’s exhausted, or he is…it’s not ideal, but now that she actually has time to slow down and take a minute, she wants the two of them to get away.

“So, I was thinking,” Clarke mumbles around her French toast, “since I have two weeks off, maybe we could rent a cabin out in the woods for a while.”

Finn stops, raising an eyebrow at her. “A cabin?”

“Yeah.” Clarke smiles. “My dad used to bring me and mom to one a lot when I was younger with a lake beside it, and there was a fireplace and when it was cold enough we could ice skate, and—”

“We don’t go to cabins,” Finn says, grabbing for a pack of jelly, and Clarke stops, her second slice of toast part way to her mouth.

“What?”

“Cabins. They’re dusty and, honestly, not that fun to look at on the inside.” He doesn’t look at her as he says it, but suddenly her happy morning is beginning to turn sour as she looks at him.

“Well, it wouldn’t be about the _inside_ it would be about us actually getting some time together. Alone.”

“We could stay here and have alone time. I don’t see why we have to—” the packet of Jelly that Finn is trying to open rips completely, splattering Clarke’s leg with the dark purple goop and Finn’s white shirt. “Great,” he groans.

Clarke reaches for one of the bags that has the plastic utensils in it and rips it open, pulling out the little napkin inside of it. “Here,” she says, handing the napkin to Finn, and he takes it silently.

He holds his shirt out in front of him as he tries to wipe up the jelly that’s undoubtedly beginning to stain his shirt, and when he begins rubbing at it, Clarke hops off the counter and grabs his wrist. “If you rub it like that then you’re just going to make it worse,” she sighs. “Take it off and I’ll throw in the washer.”

Finn swears under his breath as he throws the napkin on the counter and then he grips the shirt at the back and pulls it up and over his head. Clarke watches as more and more of his torso gets exposed, and she bites the inside of her cheek. She’s honestly not sure when the last time she saw him without a shirt was.

He hands the stained shirt over to her and she takes it, straightening it out to see what the stain is like, and then she looks back up at him. “It should come out. I mean—”

Then, she stops.

Finn has turned back to the food that’s been laid out on the counter, completely oblivious to Clarke’s wide eyes and piercing blue stare. There, at the base of his neck just under where his shirt collar was, is a dark blue and purple mark with a little red pepper throughout it. It looks a like a terrible bruise.

“Is that a _hickey_?” Clarke asks, her voice loud and clear in the large kitchen, and this time Finn is the one who freezes.

He turns towards her slowly, his eyes widening as his lips part, and suddenly all Clarke can see is red.

~

Octavia paces around the living room, her home phone gripped tightly in her hand. _How could I be so fucking stupid?_ She glares at her answering machine, the red light is gone now, and then she turns and throws her phone into a pillow on the couch. _How could he be such an asshole?_ _But I guess it’s my fault. Right?_ She groans as she falls onto the couch, staring up at her ceiling.

She’s known for a while that whatever used to be between her and Atom isn’t there anymore, even if she didn’t want to believe it. But she never thought of herself as someone who would get so hung up on one man that she would be blind to everything else that was happening. Sure, she and Atom would talk at work whenever they got a chance, and they still had each other’s numbers whenever he had a work-related question he would text her, and that usually led to a little small talk, but _this?_

 _Bellamy was right_. She sighs, definitely not wanting to tell him that.

She looks over to her laptop that’s sitting on the dining table, the work e-mail that got sent out still up on it’s screen. _I’m such an idiot_. Maybe, for a brief moment, she thought that she and Atom would be able to explore what they used to have, maybe get it back if they were given enough time, but not anymore. No. _Now_ he’s engaged. _Engaged!_ She hadn’t even known the girl he was seeing was _serious._ How is that even possible?

Octavia grabs one of the throw pillows and presses it over her face as she screams. _He’s getting_ married. _How could I not know this? How could he not tell me? He should have told me rather than dragging me along._

She thinks back on the times they had before. In college, things had been great, but when they broke up and both ended up starting to work for the same place, it was…different. They even messed around for a little while in the beginning, too, which was fun, but all good things must come to an end. _Right?_

As she lays there, Octavia begins to wonder what she can do. She doesn’t know what to do with herself. She doesn’t want to go to London to see Bellamy and her nieces because she knows that as soon as she steps foot into his house he’s going to start asking her questions and then ultimately tell her “I told you so” and she doesn’t want to hear it. Besides, she’ll see them for Christmas in two weeks. Also, it’s not like she can just _leave_ since she needs to be on standby in case her boss needs her, but maybe…

He computer pings and Octavia groans as she removes the pillow from her face and looks over at it. _I’m not in the mood_. It pings again. Then, again. Sighing heavily, Octavia rolls off the couch and shuffles towards her computer, glaring at it. She doesn’t want to look at more work emails or see people’s responses to the news. In fact, she wishes she could take her laptop and throw it out of her window and into the snow. But she can’t, and she won’t.

When she leans onto the table to look at her screen, her heart sinks as she exits out of the email and then she sees what was making all of the noise. She clicks on the messages on the vacation rental page that she put her house up on. It wasn’t that she expected it to get any hits, but she also figured that if some of her friends were doing it then she could make a little bit of money from it.

Apollo jumps into the chair beside her and Octavia looks over at him. Her dog tilts his head to the side as she looks at her. “What do you think, boy? Should I look at it?” Apollo only blinks, and then she turns back to her computer screen.

_I’m interested in renting your house. Is it still available?_

_Are you there?_

_I’m wondering if your house is available this Christmas, because if it is, you could be a real life saver_

Octavia blinks at the screen a couple of times, wondering if this person is serious. She responds, telling them that it is, and then she and the other person begin talking. “They seem nice,” she says, looking down at Apollo. “Do you think I should ask them about doing a home exchange? Would you hate me for that?”

Apollo barks softly, and Octavia bites the inside of her cheek.

_Where are you located?_

She waits, holding her breath as the person begins to type.

_Washington D.C._

_That is a long way away from here_ , Octavia whispers to herself. She doesn’t remember the last time she was in the States. Though it was definitely before her father died.

 _Would you be up for a home exchange? We switch houses, cars, everything. A few of my friends have done it and I really need to get away from here for a while_.

She presses send on the message, taking a deep breath as she waits for a response again, hoping that she hasn’t scared the person away, but then:

_I just have one question. Are there any men in your town?_

Octavia snorts.

_Not a one_

The response is immediate.

_When can I come?_

Her heart flips.

_Tomorrow too soon???_

~

_Tomorrow too soon???_

Clarke stares at the message in front of her, her heart pounding in her ears. _Tomorrow?_ She looks over at her phone, then towards the door to her office. _Well, I am off work…_

_Tomorrow sounds perfect!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...comments? Thoughts? Concerns? Ideas? Suggestions? I'd love to hear from you!
> 
> This is the first time I'm writing Linctavia as a prominent relationship so if anyone ever thinks I'm not being true to their characters then please let me know! I'm always looking for ways to improve :)
> 
> I hope you liked it!  
> Xx

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on...
> 
> Tumblr: xxawalkinwonderlandxx  
> Twitter: awalknwonderlnd


End file.
